In the prior art, numerous dispensers already exist that are capable of dispensing fluid, optionally in metered manner, for application to an application surface, such as the skin, the nails, the mucous membranes, the hair, etc. In general, the dispenser member is a pump or a valve that may be actuated by means of a pusher on which pressure is exerted by means of one or more fingers. The fluid from a reservoir is put under pressure in the pump chamber or valve before being forced through a dispenser orifice that is usually arranged in an application wall for coming into contact with the skin. The application wall is used to spread the dispensed fluid over a greater or smaller area of the skin.
Naturally, the effectiveness of this skin treatment depends mainly on the characteristics of the fluid that is applied, and on the quality of its application. It also depends on the type and quality of the skin. An object of the present invention is to increase the effectiveness of the skin treatment by preparing the skin before applying the fluid. Another object is to treat the skin while applying the fluid, and even after applying the fluid.